I'm Sorry That I Go Black
by Kuro Chi Usagi
Summary: A Fruits Basket Fanfiction about Young Yuki and Haru. Hatsuharu goes Black and push's Yuki and Yuki run's away. Can Haru find him in time or will the winter cold get Yuki first?...
1. Snow's Tears

**I'm Sorry That I go Black**

**My first fan fiction Young Haru and Yuki's friendship! YAY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the awesome character of Fruits Basket!**

**Chapter 1:Snow's Tears**

"Where is he?" His grey eyes stared at the Dragon in surprise as snow fell down gracefully outside "H-he ran away? Why? Where did he go? Tell me, Hatori!" Hatsuharu yelled, now glaring at his seventeen-year-old cousin.

The Ox's heart thumped rapidly in his chest as many worried thoughts, of his friend, buzzed in his head, 'What if he had an asthma attack. . . Yuki gets weak and sick in cold weather. . . '

"… calm down Haru. " The dragon said, raising both of his hands in defense, "No one knows where he went or why he ran away."

Hatsuharu clenched his hands into fists as worry and guilt wracked in his heart. Seeing the complete confusion written all over the dragons face, the dragon spoke again.

"Did something happen at home that made Yuki run away?"

Haru remained silent. His grey eyes looking over at the foggy window as the memory, of earlier that day, flooded back into his mind.

_**Flashback **_

_"Haru!" came the voice of Yuki he happily ran in, "Guess what!"_

"_what?" Haru looked over as he came to his side, smiling with his hands clasped in front of his chest, "Yuki? What is it?"_

_Yuki seemed to glow with happiness as he let out a small giggle, "Today, Akito said it would be OK for me and Kyo to go to the hill and play for a little. Would you like to come Haru?"_

_'Kyo? But he's the cat . . . Yuki's the rat . . . ever sense that cat stopped Yuki from falling off the cliff they've become friends… ' Haru thought bitterly '. 'But Yuki _I . . . I hate him . . . if he likes him so much why not just marry him…oh wait…that would be weird…'

_Yuki's lavender eyes blinked as he tiled his head curiously to the side, staring at his friend. A look of anger clearly shown on the Ox's face as he gritted his teeth._

_"I hate him!" Haru said, almost glaring at Yuki._

_"Haru?" Yuki whispered, meekly putting a slender hand on Haru's shoulder, "Is there something wrong?"_

_Haru slapped his hand away, almost glaring at his, "I have better things to do then go to some stupid hill with you and that stupid cat you call, Kyo!"_

_Yuki shrinked back, staring at him in confusion, "Haru?"_

_"I hate Kto! You can go the hill with him, alone!" The ox angrily crossed his arms, turning his back to Yuki._

_"Ha . . . tsu . . . haru . . . " Yuki whispered, tears forming at his lavender eyes as he put her hand on his shoulder, "Haru, why do you hate Kyo so much?"_

_"I . . . I just do!" Haru pulled away from him, looking away, "but I want us all to go together?…" Yuki started, "Just go already! I have no time to spend a day with that STUPID CAT and you, __FOR CRYING OUT LOUD YOU'RE A RAT WHOS FRIENDS WITH A CAT THAT'S JUST STUPID__!"_

_A crestfallen expression came onto Yuki's face as he stared at his friend, "Haru, you can come . . . __please__"_

_Without thinking, the Ox angrily pushed his twelve-year-old friend, causing him to stumble._ _Yuki sat there, in shock as he stared at Hatsuharu who was not black with a hurtful expression on Yuki's face. Haru stood there, staring back at him as the realization of what his black side had done._

_"Y-Yuki, Yuki . . . I . . ."_

"_You're mean, Haru! I thought you where my friend! I- I hate you!" Yuki cried._

_Before Haru could move, Yuki had run out of the room, in tears, "Yuki , I didn't mean to push you . . . '_

_"No . . . Yuki . . .No… I didn't mean it that way . . . I . . I'm sorry…" Haru whispered, tears forming at his own eyes._

"I wanted to be the one to make you happy . . . "Haru whispered, with a confused look from the older male, "not . . . uh . . . "

"Make who happy?" Hatori asked, scratching his head in confusion as his voice startled the ox out of his thoughts.

Haru glared at him once more, "Nothing, you stupid seahorse. Just mind your own business!" he yelled before opening the door and running out into the falling snow.

The seventeen-year-old blinked, staring after him in confusion, "He still didn't tell me anything . . . " Haru shrugged it off, shutting the door, "…hmm…I hope he apologizes…I hope Yuki's alright…" Was all the dragon said, before walking off.

**Hope you liked it! Was it cute!? Please tell me! Chapter 2 coming soon!**


	2. Freezing

**I'm Sorry That I go Black**

**My first fan fiction Young Haru and Yuki's friendship! YAY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the awesome character of Fruits Basket!**

**Chapter Two: Freezing **

Yuki coughed as the freezing cold snow froze his whole body, making his _thin_ coat stick to his form and his silver hair cling to the sides of his face. He had spent all afternoon running and hiding so that no one could see him cry.

'Why did he have to be so mean?' He thought as he finally came to a stop.

The snow was now falling heavily, coming down fast. It was hard to tell where he was as his lavender eyes could only see darkness.

"Haru? Kyo?" he called out, looking around.

The twelve year old boy shivered at the cold air and freezing snow. He let out a small yelp as a _small pile_ of snow fell on him from a tree, forcing him to shiver. As the wind began to blow furiously and snow falling harder, Yuki ran off, in fright as he almost slipped on the icy ground. He had to get out of the snow storm before he became too weak and transformed.

"Yuki?" Haru yelled, raising his voice against the wild roaring wind.

Haru huffed, gasping for breath, his _**thick**_ black coat made him feel a little cold no madder how warm it was suppose to be. He squinted his eyes, trying to look in the darkness of the snow for Yuki.

'What if he's already sick?' He thought, trying to move through the snow that was almost up to his knees, 'Or worse, what if he transformed?! I'll never be able to find a little rat in this weather!'

His heart skipped a beat at the last thought before he broke out into a run, calling out once more, "Yuki!"

Haru gritted his teeth, shivering as the cold finally got to him. His snow boots sunk a little with every step he took, as he made his way through the snowy path.

"Yuki . . . please be ok . . . please . . . " He pleaded.

"What? Lost in this weather? I hope Yuki is ok, Haru too." Shigure sighed, holding the phone to his ear as Hatori got done with the story.

"I'm not exactly sure what happened between them, but Haru ran off to find him." Hatori added.

"Don't worry, Haa-san. Haru and Yuki will be ok. I'll send Aya after them in the morning." Shigure said, smiling, "If not, then they'll hold out until the storm blows over. Bye!" The dog quickly hung up before his cousin could protest as Momiji and Kyo came in.

"Shigure-san, who was that?" Came Momiji's voice.

Shigure's eyes widened and he put on a happy smile, so as not to alarm Momiji about the current situation, "It was Aya. No need to worry."

Kyo gave a cold look to Shigure, he had heard the whole conversation without Shigure knowing. He was now worried about his favorite rat getting lost in the storm, along with Haru.

"Do you think Yuki will be ok, Shigure-san?" he asked, a moment later, startling Shigure from his reverie.

Shigure's face turned serious, "To tell you the truth, Kyo, I'm just as worried about them as you and Hatori are."

Kyo turned to gaze out the snowing window, anger forming on face, 'it's the cow's fault isn't it Yuki?. . . 'After that Kyo graded his coat and ran out into the rough falling snow leaving Momiji and Shigure with worried Looks on their faces.

**OK Chapter 3 Coming soon!**


	3. The Rat's Cup Hole

**I'm Sorry That I go Black**

**My first fan fiction Young Haru and Yuki's friendship! YAY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the awesome character of Fruits Basket!**

**Chapter Three: the Rat's Cup Hole **

Yuki, now transformed, Squeaked weakly as he crawled through the snow. His silver fur was now getting covered in snow and began to look white. The rat shook his body, hoping to get rid of some of the sticking snow that was covering his body as he continued to craw. Yuki's eyes widened as he finally came to a stop once more. Before his eyes was a hole, of an old cup stuck on the icy ground.

'Can . . . I . . . ?' The rat crawled, his belly touching the ground as he slowly started crawling into the hole. (It's like one of thoughts paper cups you get at a fast food restraint of something…)

He let out a high pitched squeak, trying to break through the small pile of snow blocking the way into the cup. His whole body was shaking and he couldn't feel his tail. He was hoping and praying that the cup wouldn't somehow fly way, he finally managed to get in. There was barely enough room for him, even when he was crouched low. But at least it was a place where snow wouldn't fall on him.

Full of exhaustion and hunger, Yuki managed to curl up and fell into an uneasy slumber.

Haru's heart fiercely thumped as he caught his breath. It had been hour's since the young cow started his search for Yuki. Yuki would've changed by now. His grey eyes looked around, but all he could see was around him was rouge falling snow it was all foggy. The eleven-year-old was now covered in snow.

Even his black and white hair was so cold that it had icicles in it. His body was also tired from walking around, his voice Hoarse from calling out to Yuki. It seemed like eternity as he continued his search for the silver rat.

'If only I didn't go black on him . . . ' Haru thought, slumping against a nearby tree as he slowly slid to the ground.

"Yuki . . . Gomen . . ." The ox whispered, bringing his legs to his chest.

He buried his face into his knees as the snow storm seemed to get rougher. Tears falling down his cheek froze in place, from being held back as worry filled the boy's heart more.

'Why did I have to be such a jerk and be so jealous of Kyo . . . ?I was there I could've helped…but he did… not me…' As much as Haru tried to hold his tears back, he failed and he soon started to cry in silence.

"Yuki, where are you?" He cried, softly whimpering.

"Yu . . . wher. . . ar . . . yo . . . " Came a whimper from nearby.

Yuki's ear twitched as she slowly stirred from her unpeaceful slumber.

"Yuki . . . where are you?" Haru's voice whispered.

The tiger's eyes snapped open as the words became more clear. She lifted her head, straining her circular ears to hear the familiar voice.

"I was only jealous of Kyo . . . "

'Haru . . .' She mewed quietly, but no sound came out.

As Haru's voice continued, Yuki crawled once more, slipping out of the cup.

"Ha . . . ru . . . " he squecked, clawing his way out, "Haru . . ."

He soon was crawling on the cold ground shaking hard, stiffing and looking around. His eyes lit up in happiness as he caught his best friend's scent and he started to follow his nose, getting closer to being with Haru.

"Ha . . . tsu . . . ha . . . ru . . . " he said weakly, no sound still not coming out. As Yuki fell to the ground with a thud.

**Yay! Chapter 4 Coming soon! What will happen to Yuki? Where's Kyo? Will Haru find Yuki? Well I don't know? Don't ask me I got'ta think about it still!**


	4. Here now

**I'm Sorry That I go Black**

**My first fan fiction Young Haru and Yuki's friendship! YAY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the awesome character of Fruits Basket!**

**Chapter four: Here now… **

'_You know… it's OK to feel weak…But sometimes Ya'got'ta be strong…' 'ya'know?' Yuki looked up at his orange harried friend 'HUH…' Yuki blinked… 'Oh, never mind...' 'Come on let's just leave the stupid cow and go!'_

'_It's OK to feel weak…But sometimes Ya'got'ta be strong…'_

'_It's OK to feel weak…But sometimes you have to be strong…'_

'_Be strong' _the words echoed in Yuki's mind over and over…

Haru's tears landed on to icy snow as Yuki now sat before him. The snow storm now calming down a bit as Yuki now slowly crawling over to Haru, causing Haru to look up. His Grey eyes stared into the shining Lavender ones the freezing snow covered rat sitting before him.

"Yu . . . ki?" He whispered, his voice cracking slightly.

The rat let out a small "Ha?..." in response, crawling to Haru snuggling up against his leg.

Haru smiled, more tears forming, "Yuki. I'm so relieved . . . Yuki . . . I'm sorry." He cried, pulling Yuki into a hug.

Haru cried, his face on Yuki's small body as he held him close (he's in rat form…so yeah he's small ^-^), "I didn't mean to be cruel, Yuki. I'm sorry . . . I understand if you . . . don't want to be my friend anymore . . ."

Yuki's showed a sad expression at his words and she mewed once more, "Haru . . ."

The Ox held him tighter, planting a kiss on his fuzzy head, "Yuki . . . I . . . I'm sorry that I-I go black. . . "

Yuki looked up at him shaking, a small surprised squeak coming out of his throat. Suddenly dust swirled everywhere and with a loud _poof_, Yuki changed back. Haru now had his arms around an unclothed human Yuki, who was freezing.

"…"

"AH!" Haru yelled, Haru quickly took off his coat and wrapped it around Yuki. Yuki shyly blushed.

"…b-but Haru you'll get cold…" Yuki said, Haru's face turned pink as he stared down at Yuki, "Yuki . . ."

"We need to find away to get you home…" Before Yuki could say anything else, Haru had already started walking off carrying Yuki in his arms.

"H-Haru?..." "What?" Haru said calmly. "Uh... H-How do you know which way to go?" Yuki said still shaking a bit due to the cold.

"…I don't… "Haru said serious.

"But…" Haru stared.

**BAM!**

"YOU-YOU IDIOT! YOU STUPID COW!"

"Ky-Kyo?" Yuki said now on the snowy floor next to Haru who was face flat in the snow. "wha-what are you doing here?"

Kyo sighed, trying to hold back his anger "well what do'ya think!" "look'en for you, ya'stupid rat!" "YOU KNOW HOW WORRYED EVERY ONE IS RIGHT NOW! AND-"

"W-WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Haru yelled cutting Kyo off.

"ARG! THIS IS YOUR FALT YOU STUPID COW!"

"HOW IS MY FALT!?"

"IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU YUKI WOULD HAVE NERVER RAN AWAY! HE COULD HAVE HAD AN ASTHMA ATTACK! "

Yuki watched as his two friend argued back and forth… Yuki smiled slightly.

'_I really am grateful to have a best friend…'_

'_To have both of you worry so much for me'_

'_It really makes me happy…To have such good friends Like Haru and Kyo…'_

"WHY YOU-I'LL KILL YOU YA LITTLE BRAT!"

"JUST TRY YOU STUPID CAT!"

'_I am warm aging…Thanks to you…You make my heart feel happy...' _Yuki thought slowly lying down on the snowy ground falling in to a peaceful slumber now felling more warm than ever…

**OK thats it…I think I might make a sequel.. maybe (probuly not..well maby? Tell me if you think I should)... Please tell me what you thought? I know sucky ending…**

o(≧▽≦)o YAY!


End file.
